


These are some Prompt ideas that i thought of and didn't know where to post

by Gerzek



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A and B endings your choice, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cultural Differences, Cultural Misunderstandings, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exile, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isolation, Liam/Paolo prompt is dark so i'd better tag those, M/M, Multi, Not sure what to tag for prompt ideas., Now for Star wars, Or they could die up to you, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue Missions, Sassy Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Self-Exile, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis Lives, Torture, What is canon? never heard of it, karyn faro doesn't get paid enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerzek/pseuds/Gerzek
Summary: So i've had some ideas floating around in my head that i cant physically bring myself to write down completely, So i'm giving them to these wonderful fandoms and i'm gonna see what happens,So far i've managed to jolt down 2 prompts, First one is a Dishonored 2 prompt Liam/Paolo its very dark but has a light at the end of the tunnel, could be in a morbid way.Second is a Star Wars Rebels prompt that completely disobeys the laws of canon, it's Thranto but could be Thrawn/Eli/Thrass or Thranto with a side of Thrass/Kayrn or Thrass/Who ever you think is good for him
Relationships: Liam Byrne/Paolo, Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Karyn Faro, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Eli Vanto
Kudos: 8





	1. Dishonored 2 Prompt Liam/Paolo

Dishonored 2, Liam/Paolo 

Short version  
Paolo and Liam get exiled to silver mine.  
Aramis stilton remains insane, past/future unchanged.  
Conditions are extremely poor due to the Dukes influence.  
They have soul-mate markings.  
They learn to work together to survive for as long as they can, option A, ending,  
Or they work together to survive till they get rescued option B, ending  
Eventual consensual Liam/Paolo.  
Conditions to survive will vary on what the author decides, some warning tags for ideas include, Toture/rape/isolation, hurt no comfort in early stages, hurt/comfort in later chapters, aftermath of toture. PTSD  
It's dark but theres a light at the end of the tunnel,

Long and explained (To the best of my abilities) version  
Story prompt, heavily inspired/influenced by "Like a scar, Indelible" by Aescela, Estora and Taywen, its a Corvo/Daud centric fic and its amazing, its also gonna rip your heart out and tear it to shreds before patching it back together with duct tape, Also inspired/influenced by "Uncovering a Secret" by Starbunny, Which is also a amazing fanfic, Corvo/Daud slowburn in the best of ways with a good helping of angst because what is a Corvo/Daud fic without some tear jerking?

So the idea i had for this, is that in DH2 when you go to the Dust District (formerly known as Baptista) there are two warring factions, one is the Abbey lead by Vice overseer Liam Byrne. And the Howlers lead by Paolo. Now you can either take the howlers side or the overseerers side to get into Aramis stiltions house, However theres a third option as well, where you can exile Paolo and Liam,

Exile option is that you knock both unconscious and bring them to the Silvergraph Studio, there are 2 full body sized crates in the back that you dump them in and they get carted off to a silver mine in exchange for 2 other prisoners and they are stuck there for 5 years,

Now when you deal with Aramis Silton you have 3 options, you can either kill him which prevents him from going mad during deliahs ritual as he doesn't attend for obvious reasons. the past is changed and there are no howlers/overseers, Saving stilton has the same outcome the past is changed and the howlers/overseers never fight for control over the dust district

So the third option which is what started this prompt to begin with, is to let it play out completely as it happened before, I.E letting stilton go mad from the ritual. (i'm sorry stilton)

So that being said drawing inspiration from the soulmate au from "Like a Scar, Indelible" is that the first words your soulmate says to you are written in their handwritting somewhere on your body, could be on your arm/back/chest/collarbone just where ever they happen to appear, So that being said, Liam and Paolo would have each others hand writing somewhere on their bodies, now i don't know if Liam and Paolo had any prior exchanges so i don't know if in the game they've spoken to each other before so the words written would be up to the author to decide.

Emily or Corvo which ever you choose will let the events in the past play out exactly the same so the future doesn't change, Paolo and Liam are still fighting for control, more importantly Paolo and Liam are still going to be shipped off to work in a silver mine

While they're in the silver mine is where the fantastically written slow burn from "Uncovering a Secret" would come into play, they would for obvious reasons start off as enemies, slowly they might become friends probably more along the lines of timid/tenuous allies. then lovers, Theres gonna be some shocking reveals primarily the soulmate marks or whats left of them.

Its my idea that Paolo would know right away when Liam spoke the words from the marking and would be angry and reject the idea at first, where as Liam being a overseer wouldn't know as drawing more inspiration from "Like a scar, Indelible" the abby doesn't believe in soul mate marks, believing them to be a curse from the outsider, so Liams would either have to be hidden at all times or like a true believer of the abbey it would be removed, the skin flayed off or irreparably damaged so as to cleanse the body of any heresy,

Now i haven't done much research, but i'd assume working in the mines under the unforgiving rule of Duke Luca Abele that it'd be more akin to slavery conditions, corrupt guardsmen, inhospitable working conditions. lack of food or water, serve lack of medical care since hypatia is locked away in addermire, they're going to have to take care of each other in order to either A, live through the 5 years and be released/and or survive long as they can before succumbing to death, or B, rescued, Taking care of each other is where the affection/love/hurt-comfort would come into play as for the extremely poor conditions, i drew inspiration from the really well written incredibly painful and tear jerking angst filled (and boy do i mean FILLED) Anders/Fenris fanfiction "We Became Each Other" by Nikki66, I'm serious bring alot of tissues and gallons of water because you're going to cry, Alot. reading this and get very dehydrated and look like a raisin by the end of it,

The A, or B, outcome would be determind on the chaos level, A, would be they are left to suffer through, or possibly die on a high chaos playthrough, B, would be low chaos, they are found and rescued and put onto the council like they would be in the low chaos were both survive but aren't put into the mines i,e you ignore them and solve the lock yourself or you change the past by saving stilton,

I hope this explained enough of it to get the general idea its been swimming around in my head for months now but whenever i try and write it down myself it disappears from my mind completely, And tbh i'm not much of a writer and have very poor determination so i'd end up leaving the fic unfinished because i'm a horrible person


	2. Star Wars Rebels Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the not so fully fleshed out idea of the Thranto fic i've been thinking of for awhile

Star Wars Rebels, Thranto

Thrawn/Eli 

Its not fully fleshed out in my head just a idea that came to me after reading sad thranto fics that followed canon and Thrass died and my brain said "Nah man we gotta fix this"

So the hare-brained idea is that Both Thrawn and Thrass got exiled, but at different times and different planets like 2-5 years apart

Empire finds Thrawn like in canon,  
Rebellion finds Thrass, who knows his brother is in this side of the galaxy but doesn't know where or if hes even alive for that matter.

Thrawn and Eli progress through their side of the story much like they would in the books or in various and wonderful fanfictions i've read,

I'm not entirely sure when they're paths would cross, i'm thinking some time after Hera and Ezra meet Thrawn for the first time when they're trying to reclaim the kalikori from Hera's childhood home

Thrawn and Thrass don't meet in person but Thrass gets grilled for answers once they return because this is the first time they've met Thrawn and another chiss for that matter

I kinda have this idea, where Thrawn and Eli betray the empire, dragging Faro with them (who Really doesn't get paid enough) they reunite with Thrass and either make their way back to chiss space. or they stay with the rebels and become this unstoppable force with Thrawn and Eli as the strategic masterminds and Thrass as a Senetor who outsmarts/outplays everything and everyone

It could become a three way between Thrawn/Eli/Thrass i've seen that before and i gotta say it actually works really well, i don't know how but it does, Or Thrass could get together with Faro because since she doesn't get paid enough she has to get something to try and balance out the bullshit,

To me it'd probably be more of a comedy/humor with angst fanfic, but what'll happen is entirely up to the author


End file.
